ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Name
is the 12th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on September 23rd, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story956 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "My Name" Synopsis With all but one of his Ultra Capsules gone, Riku can't transform into Geed, and has no choice but to watch Pedanium Zetton rampage. He then receives a mysterious letter that might be the ray of hope needed. Plot 19 years ago, a baby is discovered by a group of scientists while its laying on the stairs of an Observatory. The baby is none other than Riku Asakura, shortly after his creation by Ultraman Belial and the Alien Storm, Kei Fukuide. Back in the present though, the episode picks up where the previous one left off on. Kei has (reluctantly) agreed to his master's orders of absorbing the Ultra Capsules all at once into his chest, turning him into Pedanium Zetton. Crazed with power this time, the Fusion Beast goes berserk, destroying a nearby city, while Riku is only able to watch on in horror, unable to do anything since the only capsule in his current possession is the Ultraman Zero capsule. However during the Fusion Beast's rampage, Pedanium Zetton fires an extremely powerful variation of its Pedanium Meteor attack, which obliterates a nearby mountain. Doing so however causes a massive recoil and Pedanium Zetton becomes inactive in order to heal from exhausting all of its energy at once. Unable to watch any further, Riku leaves. Shortly before leaving though, Riku discovers a letter that was left outside of the Observatory and is addressed to him, despite no one else knowing where he lives. Fearing that it might be a trap, Pega decides to tag along as well. The letter is revealed to be from a kindly old man who's last name is also Asakura: Sui Asakura. Sui invites Riku into his house and Riku is surprised to see that the man not only re-bought him the PS4 he was forced to return out of kindness, but also that he knows of Pega's existence as well. They are both further surprised to find out that Sui is also in possession of a Little Star, one that grants him the ability of clairvoyance. While bonding and playing video games together, Sui further mentions that he also knows of Riku's identity as Ultraman Geed and once again surprises him when he mentions that when he was found at the Observatory as a baby after Kei left him behind, HE was the one who gave him his name. Sui and his wife had intended to adopt Riku when he was just a baby, but due to his wife passing after a car accident, he decided to let someone else adopt Riku, thinking he would have a happier life someplace else. Eventually, Pedanium Zetton recovers from its recoil and once again goes on a rampage. Fearing that the Monster is after him, Riku, Pega, and Sui fled from his home while the old man hints to Riku about Zero and Belial's whereabouts. Before he can deduce where though, Pedanium Zetton attacks and corners them. Sui pleads Riku to flee and protect himself, but Riku refuses to budge, unwilling to let his would-be father die or let his home be destroyed. Suddenly during Sui's plea for Riku to live, his Little Star leaves his body and comes to Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: The Father of Ultra! Now with the ability to turn into Ultraman Geed once more, and using the Capsules of Ultraman Zero and the Father of Ultra, Riku reveals a new form: Magnificent! Thanks to the new form's abilities and strength, Magnificent's attack power stands strong against Pedanium Zetton, reflecting all of its attacks and even damaging it with his new attacks as well. While battling the Fusion Beast though, Riku learns that Kei has gone insane inside of the Fusion Beast, his mind damaged from overtaxing himself with the Ultra Capsules. In his insanity, Kei continues to talk down to Riku for being a byproduct of Belial and that he is worthless by not serving him and his master. Riku refuses to listen to the madman after knowing what he has now in comparison to Kei, and Geed finally obliterates Pedanium Zetton with the Big Bustaway. While Riku is protecting Sui from Pedaniun Zetton, Ultraman Zero has still been traversing the dimensional void in which Belial is hiding inside of. Suddenly, the ultra comes under attack by thousands of tentacles that ensnare and overtake him. Despite unable to travel further with the dimension's defense after freeing himself (with his host Leito disgusted by their ordeal), Zero nevertheless concluded that the portal is the only way in/out, and thus fled the pocket dimension, but not before sealing up the gateway with his own energy. Remarking that Belial would likely pissed after trapping the fallen Ultra within his own dimension, Zero and Leito then make their return for Earth. Riku and the gang managed to find all of the Ultra Capsules that were dispersed after Pedanium Zetton was destroyed, thus allowing Riku to regain access for the rest of his Ultra Forms. Riku now no longer afraid of another of Laiha's sword threat, showing his maturity as a warrior, and visited Sui in some occasions to keep in check of his health. Elsewhere though, a severely-weakened Kei stumbles into Belial's subspace where he falls unconscious in his fear over the toll of his body from using stolen Capsules earlier. The dark Ultra simply reassured to him that the darkness in his body starts to grow before and takes a peek through the gap of the seal Zero placed on the portal, reassurint that he'll attain ultimate power... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The video game Riku and Sui play together is Tekken 7. *Pedanium Zetton recovering from the recoil of his attack is an homage/reference to that of Godzilla entering his immobile state after exhausting his own energy in the film, Shin Godzilla. In addition, Pedanium Zetton's enhanced version of King Joe's Dest Ray bares a striking resemblance to that of Godzilla's signature Atomic Ray as seen in the same film as well. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes